Tout était dit
by Miss Lup Lup
Summary: One shot. Remus observe une jeune femme dans un café, mais n'ose pas l'approcher...puis elle s'en va...RemusOC (navrée pour le résumé ) : )


**Amis du jour, Bonjour !**

**Et oui, encore un one shot !**

**Un Remus/OC , basé sur une chanson de Jean-Jacques Goldman, Tout était dit (j'adore cette chanson : ) )**

**Disclaimer : RIEN n'est à moi, comme d'habitude…tout est à JKR, sauf la chanson qui est JJG…mais le OC m'appartient ! mouahahahaha ! hum.**

**Ce one shot est pour Lyane; )**

**(allez lire ses fics, c'est un ordre, ce sont de pures merveilles)**

**ENJOY !**

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Ça faisait maintenant une demie-heure que Remus était dans ce café, sa tasse de chocolat chaud en face de lui. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux châtains, le regard perdu au dehors. Il aimait venir dans ce café de Londres, _Dans la lune et les étoiles_. Il aimait s'asseoir à cette place, et regarder les gens passer dans la rue. Il avait toujours eu besoin d'instants de solitude, même quand il était à Poudlard.

Remus Lupin avait à présent 37 ans, et n'avait toujours pas trouvé de travail depuis ce poste de professeur il y avait quatre ans de cela. Le ministre de la magie avait changé, certes, mais la discrimination envers les loups-garous n'avait malheureusement pas changée. Il lui était toujours très pénible de trouver quelqu'un qui voulait l'engager.

Il vivait dans sa vieille maison, dans la campagne londonienne. Il passait beaucoup de temps au 12 square grimmaurd, avec Sirius, mais il avait besoin de sa tranquillité. Et puis Harry avait emménagé là-bas, il ne voulait pas rester entre le parrain et son filleul. Sirius était tellement heureux de pouvoir vivre avec Harry !

Le regard de Remus se fixa soudain sur une femme, dans la rue. Elle avait l'air perdue dans ses pensées, et marchait en direction du café. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais Remus souhaitait que cette femme entre ici.

Il sembla que Merlin ai entendu ses pensées, car la femme poussa la porte du café, faisant sonner la clochette. Elle regarda autour d'elle, et se dirigea vers une petite table dans un coin. Elle s'assit et sortit un petit cahier de son sac, un livre, ainsi qu'un stylo. Elle commanda un café à la serveuse avec un petit sourire.

Remus l'observa. Elle était plus jeune que lui, elle devait avoir 26 ou 27 ans. La serveuse lui apporta son café, et quand la jeune femme leva les yeux pour la remercier, son regard croisa celui de Remus. Ils restèrent quelques secondes les yeux dans les yeux, avant qu'elle ne détourne le regard pour le porter sur son cahier.

_Elle écrit seule à sa table, et son café refroidit._

_Quatre mètres infranchissables, un bar un après-midi._

_J'avais rendez-vous je crois, j'avais pas le temps_

_Avec un papa, ou peut-être un président,_

_Mais la fille est jolie, et les papes sont sûrement patients._

Remus ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de l'observer. Il était fasciné par cette jeune femme, avec ses cheveux châtains clairs retombant avec élégance en boucle sur ses épaules, et ses grands yeux gris. Il détourna la tête quand elle leva les yeux. Puis il la regarda à nouveau, discrètement, derrière sa tasse de chocolat –froid à présent. Le regard de la jeune femme se posait sur son cahier, ou encore sur son livre, ou bien même, perdu dans le vide.

_Elle était là dans son monde, son monde au beau milieu du monde_

_Loin, ses yeux posés ailleurs, quelque part à l'intérieur_

_Plongée dans son livre, belle abandonnée_

_En elle je lis tout ce qu'elle veut cacher._

Remus avait appris à étudier le comportement des gens. Etant gosse, il était déjà renfermé, et observait les gens. Il aimait ça, analyser leur comportement. Et il prenait grand plaisir à étudier cette jeune femme…

_Dans chacun de ses gestes un aveu, un secret dans chaque attitude_

_Ses moindres facettes, trahie bien mieux que par de longues études_

_Un pied se balance, une impatience, et c'est plus qu'un long discours_

_Là dans l'innocence et l'oubli…Tout était dit._

Il aurait aimé connaître son nom…Il imaginait un prénom doux, comme elle. Il aurait aimé la connaître, elle. Il s'imagina pendant quelques secondes aller la voir, lui proposer de se joindre à sa table. Mais il ne le ferait pas. Il n'oserait jamais. Non, il se contenterait de la regarder, de l'observer, de l'étudier. Il avait toujours aimé deviner le caractère des gens par leur attitude, sans les mots.

_On ne ment qu'avec des mots, des phrases qu'on nous fait apprendre_

_On se promène en bateau, plein de pseudos de contrebande_

_On s'arrange, on roule, on glose, on bienséance_

_Mieux vaut de beaucoup se fier aux apparences_

_Aux codes des corps, au langage de nos inconsciences_

Il se dit qu'il pourrait passer des heures à la regarder, rien qu'à la regarder écrire, ou lire. Passer ses mains dans ses cheveux. Mordiller son stylo.

_Muette étrangère, silencieuse bavarde_

_Presque familière, intime, plus je te regarde_

Etrangement, Remus se dit que cette jeune femme devait être un peu comme lui, solitaire.

_Dans chacun de tes gestes un aveu, un secret dans chaque attitude_

_Même la plus discrète ne peut mentir à tant de solitude_

_Quand ta main cherche une cigarette, c'est comme une confession_

_Que tu me ferais à ton insu._

Il continuait de l'observer. Il lui semblait que ça faisait des heures qu'il était là à la contempler, à guetter le moindre de ses gestes, à l'interpréter…

_A ta façon de tourner les pages, moi j'en apprends bien davantage_

_La moue de ta bouche est un langage, ton regard un témoignage,_

_Tes doigts dans tes cheveux s'attardent, quel explicite message_

_Dans ton innocence absolue_

_Et ce léger sourire au coin des lèvres, c'est d'une telle indécence_

Remus sentit son cœur manquer un battement quand elle commença à ranger ses affaires dans son sac. Elle allait partir…

_Il est temps de partir, elle se lève, évidente, transparente_

_Sa façon de marcher dans mon rêve, son parfum qui s'évanouit_

_Quand elle disparaît de ma vie_

_Tout était dit_

_Tout était dit_

Remus la regarda partir, en remettant ses mèches tombant devant ses yeux derrière ses oreilles. Il sentait encore son parfum dans l'air –avantage, ou inconvénient, de loup-garou.

Puis son regard se posa sur la table que la jeune femme venait de quitter. Son cahier y était resté. Il hésita un moment, puis se leva et se dirigea vers la petite table. Il prit le cahier dans ses mains et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il fallait qu'il la retrouve pour le lui rendre.

Ses yeux tombèrent sur la page du cahier. Il fronça les sourcils. Il y avait un croquis, de quelqu'un.

De lui. Oui, c'était bien lui… Il fronça un peu plus les sourcils, puis un sourire se forma au coin de sa bouche.

Il se dépêcha de sortir du café. Il regarda à droite, à gauche. Où pouvait-elle bien être partie ? Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, et laissa ses sens aigus prendre le dessus.

A gauche. Oui, à gauche. Il commença à courir, et accéléra en voyant sa silhouette au loin, dans la rue.

Il la rattrapait.

« Mademoiselle »

Il lui toucha doucement le bras. Elle se retourna rapidement en sursautant, et son regard plongea dans le sien.

« Excusez-moi Mademoiselle, je crois que vous avez oublié ça » dit-il avec un petit sourire, lui tendant son cahier.

La jeune femme rougit en s'apercevant que son cahier était ouvert à la page du croquis.

« Oh…je…merci beaucoup » dit-elle en fourrant rapidement son cahier dans son sac. « C'est gentil à vous »

« Je vous en prie »

Un silence s'installa, et Remus remit ses mèches derrière ses oreilles.

« Bien, alors…au revoir » dit-il.

« Oui…au revoir » répondit la jeune femme, l'air un peu rêveur.

Remus se tourna et commença à partir. Il ferma les yeux, secoua la tête et pressa un peu le pas. Il devait retrouver Sirius au square grimmaurd. Il repassa devant le café, eut un regard vers la petite table du coin, et soupira. Il avait trop espérer.

« Monsieur ? »

Remus se retourna brusquement et vit la jeune femme essoufflée en face de lui.

« Oui ? » demanda-t-il, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire légèrement.

Elle reprit son souffle, puis le regarda dans les yeux.

« Je ne vous ai pas demandé votre nom… »

Il haussa un sourcil. « Remus. Remus Lupin »

« Très joli prénom, Remus » dit-elle avec un sourire.

« Je vous remercie. Et vous, c'est… ? »

« Lyane »

« Lyane ? J'aime beaucoup »

Elle sourit. « Je me demandais si…si ça vous dirait de boire un café avec moi ? »

« Vous ne venez pas d'en boire un ? » demanda-t-il, amusé.

« Pas avec vous… »

OoOoOoOoOoO

« Moony ? Bordel mais qu'est-ce que tu- Wow »

Sirius venait de faire irruption dans le salon de Remus. Mais il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à le trouver en charmante compagnie sur son canapé.

« Sirius…tu ne peux pas frapper avant d'entrer ? Comme tout le monde ? » demanda Remus en soupirant. « Désolée, Lyane…Je te présente celui qui me sert de meilleur ami, Sirius Black »

« Enchantée » dit-elle en souriant.

« Moi de même, mademoiselle » dit Sirius avec un grand sourire. « Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu nous as posé un lapin, Moony »

« Je suis désolé Sirius, j'aurai dû te prévenir »

« C'est rien, va. Bon, je ne vais pas vous importuner plus longtemps, je retourne chez moi » dit Sirius en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée. « Bonne fin de soirée » lança-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Remus et Lyane entendirent la porte claquer.

« Je suis désolé, Lyane. C'est Sirius, tu sais… »

« Chhh… » dit-elle en posant ses doigts sur ses lèvres. « Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Ce n'est pas grave. Reprenons plutôt où on en était » fit-elle avec un doux sourire, remettant ses mèches derrière ses oreilles, lui caressant la joue au passage.

Remus eut un petit sourire en coin en jouant avec une mèche de ses cheveux bouclés.

« Et on en était où ? »

« Quelque chose comme ça, je crois » murmura-t-elle en posant ses lèvres contre celles de Remus.

_Tout était dit._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

**Et voilà !**

**Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ?**

**Reviews please !**

**Bizzzz !**

**Miss Lup'**


End file.
